Circle You, Circle You
by XsammicakesX
Summary: Kagome,Kagome,the bird in the cage,when will you come out?In the evening of the dawn,the crane and turtle slipped.Who stands right behind you now?Deep in the forest,an orphanage awaits.Pity the children inside,because those who go in,don't come back out.


A/N: Why hello, people! :D I have started a new story! heeheehee, I have wanted to do a vocaloid inspired story for a while now, and so here we are! Tell me what you think! :D :D

* * *

><p>Miku stared at the golden liquid that was presented before her. It shimmered, opalescent swirls of color faintly tinting it. It gave it that mysterious aura, one that made you want to drink it. The Keeper behind her nudged her forward encouragingly, and the others around her clutched their clipboards close to their chests, anticipating the first sip.<p>

"B-but what if I end up like the others? I don't want to die today!" the little girl sobbed.

The Keeper behind her leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Why do you think we've waited this long to use you, Mi-chan? We wanted to make you the special person. You'll be the first, but we'll get others to join you, don't worry. Now, go on! Take a little sip."

Miku wiped her nose, and sniffled a little, and nodded sadly. Her little legs shook as she stepped towards the little glass. Her trembling hands picked it up, and brought it to her lips. Cautiously, she tilted the glass back, and the first golden drops hit her tongue.

After swallowing, she clenched her body, waiting for the worst to happen. She had watched as the other young children had tried what she was doing. Each dying. Hemorrhages out of the eyes, nostrils, mouth, vomiting lungs and blood, fingers and limbs falling off. They all had blood leaching out of their bodies. Gallons of it.

How could the tiny body of a toddler hold so much of that red liquid? Miku had often wondered when it would be her turn to die. Who wouldn't, in her situation?

Then again, the Keepers had always favored Miku. She could never understand why, though. Maybe it was her singing voice. They say that she sounded like an angel that came to earth.

After they had captured her and killed her parents, she wouldn't talk at all. She would only sing broken, disjointed, word-less melodies.

She was snapped out of her reverie, when the Keeper behind her grabbed her arms, restraining her. She shrieked, but the grip on her wouldn't loosen.

"Relax, Mi-chan! We're just going to do at least one more test on you! It won't be that bad!"

Of course, she had been lying. They all lied to her.

They dragged her into the middle of a circle, with them surrounding her. One of the Keepers held a glittering razor.

"No! Don't hurt me again! Please! I don't even know what I did wrong!" she sobbed.

"This'll only hurt for a second," one of the Keepers said. Then the one with the razor hurtled towards Miku, slashing through her neck.

After they were sure she had stopped moving, they dropped her onto the floor. Their pens perched on their paper, they watched the lifeless Miku. Then, slowly, a miracle happened. Her flesh started to knit back together. After a few minuets, Miku sat up, not a scratch on her.

Then, she started crying again. "What happened? One second, I was about to be cut, and the next I am on the floor alone. What happened to me?" she cried out, almost incoherently.

The Keepers cheered around her. "You did it Mi-chan! We did it!". The crazy scientists babbled incoherently around the sobbing child, not even noting the emotional pain she was in.

Then, another Keeper started to drag her away. "Come, we need to do one last thing until you're completely finished." He dragged her to a chair, where she was forcibly strapped down. The belts cut into her soft, baby skin, and the more she writhed, the more blood was drawn.

Then, he picked up a needle, and brought it right next to her left arm. It buzzed, and when it touched her skin, it stung, and red ink was drawn. After he was finished, he showed her his handiwork.

A giant 01 was tattooed on her left arm. "Because you are the first, Mi-chan, but you will not be the last."

"Please put me back in my cage, Keeper-san!" she cried.

"Oh, silly Miku! You don't have to stay in that filthy old cage anymore! You get a brand-new room!"

Her large, turquoise eyes widened. "I get a room?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Only the best for you!" he said. Then he looked thoughtfully down at her soft, downy, blonde hair. "You know, Mi-chan, turquoise really is your color. I'll have to get an appointment for you to go to barber."

She had no idea what that really meant, but she nodded her head enthusiastically. The Keepers had never been this nice to her before! she would do anything to remain in their good-graces, especially if it meant no beatings anymore!

"You'll be getting other people living with you as time goes on, Miku. I trust that you'll get along with everyone okay. And after there are enough of you here, we'll teach you guys a new game! It's called 'Kagome, Kagome'."

He sent her inside the cell-like room. "Now, go to bed! You need your rest to stay strong! We'll see you in the morning!"

Miku waved goodbye enthusiastically, and went for the tiny bed. It felt like heaven, but she couldn't really get comfortable because of the tattoo on her left arm. It throbbed every time she moved it.

Soon however, she fell asleep, and as soon as she did, blinking cameras went to work. Behind a few panels, two of the scientists were talking.

"I can't believe our luck! She was the last of the batch! We would've had to go and round up a whole new bunch if it wasn't for her! It's a good thing, too. She's cute and had a good singing voice. Hey, we should round up that pink-haired one, next. We'll have to train her into submission, though. She's a few years older than the little blondie we have now. Or maybe those little twins."

"Haha, very funny. And, blondie's name is Miku, genius."

"Whatever. After we make them freaks of nature, it won't even matter. Maybe we can sell them onto the black market, or something."

"Yeah, the key word being something. Anyways, I'm gonna go. See you later!"

Little did they know the cruel path that fate had lain before them. Alas, that would never happen.

* * *

><p>AN: Press that review button! :D You know you want to! :3


End file.
